epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Опра против Эллен
Oprah vs Ellen is the fiftieth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifth episode of Season 4. It features philanthropist and former talk show host, Oprah Winfrey, facing off against comedienne and talk show host, Ellen DeGeneres. It was released on December 8, 2014. Актеры Лоурен Фланс в роли Эллен Дедженерес Никки Дженкинс в роли Опры Уинфри Атул Сингх в роли Стидмана Грейама (камео) EpicLLOYD в роли Фила Макгроу Nice Peter в роли Стидмана Грейама (голос) Текст песни 'Ellen DeGeneres' Hey, God. It's me, Ellen. Can I ask you a question? How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman? I'll make her head spin! When it comes to rhymes, I got a penchant! So if battling me is your intention, I better mention you're 'bout to get licked by a lesbian! Oh, I'll knock you off of your throne! Take a shot at everything you OWN! I got the skill to make Doctor Phil say, 'Dr. Phil' I think you better just leave her alone. 'Ellen DeGeneres' You can tell Rachael Ray that my favorite recipe is, Chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little pieces! 'Oprah Winfrey' I'm the Queen of TV and I'm here to destroy ya! So check under your seat, because I got something for ya! You can't even hope to be as half as dope as Oprah. I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke ya! Girl, your show's a petting zoo. You do a week on kittens, And you dance like a chicken who snuck into Drunk Kitchen! You played a fish with brain damage. I'm a nominated actress! Name's synonymous with power, spell it forwards or backwards! 'Ellen DeGeneres' Yes, you've got that power (power), and yes, I've got those kittens (kittens)! I also feature puppies, talented children and mittens! I like cute things that make people smile, Make everybody feel good for a while! Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild! Kick you right back to the miracle mile! I thought I told ya, your daytime reign is over! I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa! From ABC to LGBT to NBC and now it's all me! I'm the best emcee and the biggest star, And I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car! 'Oprah Winfrey' Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady! I'll lodge my fabulous shoe up your suit pants, baby! You follow my lead 'cause I paved the road for ya! You drive behind me in a secondhand Porsche! Check the fortune 500, I'm a media wonder! The Dalai Lama and Obama memorize my cell number! Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash, honey! Once you go Oprah, 'Stedman Graham' You can't go back! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature an African-American woman rapping. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have only non-fictional people rapping. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have neither Nice Peter nor EpicLLOYD as a main rapper. *The beat for this battle is "Degeneration" by BeatBoxerz, a reference to Ellen DeGeneres' last name. *Coincidentally, Ellen and Oprah were together the day before the battle's release.https://twitter.com/TheEllenShow/status/541718331917479936 *This is the only battle from the first half of Season 4 without a horror or death related aspect. Continuity *This is the third battle of Season 4 that Nice Peter doesn't make a physical appearance. *This is the fourth battle that is titled only by the rappers' first names, after Napoleon vs Napoleon, Adam vs Eve, and Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. *This is the fourth woman-vs-woman battle, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe and Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. **It can be considered the fifth, as Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde is considered a woman-vs-woman battle even though a male rapper assisted each female rapper. **It is also the only woman-vs-woman battle, not counting Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde, where neither female rapper has a musical career. *This is the fifth battle to be released the same day as a previous one (Hitler vs Vader 2 and Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris), after Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD), Artists vs TMNT (Gandalf vs Dumbledore), and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters (Darth Vader vs Hitler). **This is the first to be released the same day as two other previous battles. **This is also the second time a battle is released the same date as one of the Vader vs Hitler battles. *This is the fifth battle overall in which both rappers are currently living. **The first four are: Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. **However, this may be counted as the sixth overall if going by living during the time of release, as Kim Jong-il and "Macho Man" Randy Savage passed away after their battle was released. Production *This is the second battle to use auto-tune for any part of a verse. Einstein vs Stephen Hawking was the first to use it, but this is the first one to use it not basing the voice in the actual character, as Stephen Hawking uses his computer to talk. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to use static backgrounds. References *A nod to Oprah's show in the end is when the Announcer repeats the "You decide!" line, as one of her most famous quotes from her show is "You get a car! You get a car! Everybody gets a car!" during one of her giveaways. *At approximately 1:32 in the video, the scene where Oprah appears behind Ellen is a reference to this event on the Ellen show where Oprah appears behind Ellen on her monitors to surprise her. Errors *Part of Ellen's head (both of the two on the sides) is cut off in the transition between the lines "I think you better just leave her alone" and "you can tell Rachel Ray..." Related Videos File:Oprah vs Ellen. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Опра против Эллен Category:Сезон 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Лоурен Фланс Category:Никки Дженкинс Category:Атул Сингх